themuffinmenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Muffin Mob
Synopsis of Series The Muffin Mob is about one family, out of the five mafia families existing, and their struggles to complete average mafia tasks such as interrogations or hiding evidence from the police. The family includes multiple members. Its don being the notorious Don "Ticklish" Oberstaedt, and his mafia team: Tommy "Smokeyard" Minervo, Morbidly Obese Tony (the notorious M.O.T.), and Andrew "Cabbie" Currie. Later, the don gives birth to a newborn baby he names Rex McConner. Other characters include Larry McGee, who we first see being interrogated by Tom to get information out of him, although the reason why the mob needs this information is never revealed. Episodes ''Episode 1'' The episode begins with the screen fading on to the sleeping don while the tune from the Godfather is playing in the background. About thirty seconds in, Tom walks in and wakes him up. Startled by this, he aims a silver gun at Tom in a blind panic until Tom manages to calm him down. The don, guilt ridden from nearly shooting his friend, plants his face into a pile of money which is resting on a table in front of him. As Tom comforts his don, a knock is heard on the door. After Tom finds out who it is, Morbidly Obese Tony squeezes through the doorway and into the mob's base. They all end up sitting around the table and Tom asks the don why he asked them to gather here. The don reveals that he wanted counseling for his abortion. Tony begins to laugh at the idea uncontrollably, much to the don and Tom's chagrin. Eventually everyone settles down and they begin to discuss plans for what to do next. Many ideas are tossed around but before they can decide which one to do, the police knock on the door with a search warrant. Tony let's the officer in as Tom hides the guns and a knife. He also manages to knock over the table, spilling the money onto the floor. The Don sits with his silver gun out, claiming the officer won't check in the most obvious place. The officer searches the entire base, pocketing money as he goes, and finds all the hidden weapons. When questioned, the mob throws the don's cab driver, Andrew "Cabby" Currie under the bus, telling the cop they were all his, and that the driver should be arrested. The cop leaves satisfied as the mob waves him goodbye. In the end, they decide to get the don that abortion and walk off screen. ''Episode 2'' In this installment, Tommy "Smokeyard" Minervo is beating up a man named Larry McGee for unknown reasons. Don "Ticklish" Oberstaedt walks on quickly before the next blow is struck with his newly born child Rex McConner. The don stops Tom and beckons him to make the interrogation more kid friendly. Tom angrily must agree to this because the don is his superior. Next, there is a montage of all the methods the don employs to make the interrogation more kid friendly, which include, but are not limited to, bouncing a beach ball onto Larry, hitting him with strings, allowing Rex to violate the back of Larry's head, and reading Larry a story book. Afterwards, Rex McConner only needs to learn a little more, and the don makes Tom ask Larry various questions such as "What's your name?" and "How old are you?" The don even makes Tom shake Larry's hand. The last thing Rex needs to learn using Larry McGee, is a very polite thing in most countries known as "letting the prisoner escape". After an argument with Tom, the Larry is untied from the ropes that bind him and runs away. The final scene in this episode is one in which the don tries to teach little Rex how to walk. However, after Tom mentions the floor is covered in nails, the don forcibly takes Tom's shoes off and gives them to Rex so he can be more safe while walking. Tom follows the don off screen as the don recites a short children's poem about walking: "One step. Two step. Red step. Blue step. Thumpity thump thump thump thump thump. Clumpity clump clump clump clump clump!" Episode 3 In this episode, we open up with a panoramic shot of the Atlantic City beach. The sky is stormy and the ocean is rough. Intense music plays in the background throughout the majority of this episode. When the panorama stops, it does so on the washed up body of Andrew "Cabbie" Curry and the box he was thrown in during the Holiday Spectacular. He gets up and begins to walk back home. The weather soon worsens as he travels over a dune, the boardwalk, makes it onto the street, walks through a park with the words "perfect" and "almost" in the background, and then further down another street (further down that same street, a stoplight turns red but Cabbie keeps walking towards it). Soggy, alone, and having apparently found his hat and pants on the way back, Cabbie bangs on the Muffin Mob headquarters door. The Don opens it with the officer from episode 1. The Don shows the officer Cabbie, who is still being rained on outside, and tells the officer, in reference to the first episode, that the gun and knife the officer had found in Ep.1 are both Cabbie's. The Officer takes Cabbie away back to the shore where the jail is, and the Don shuts the door. Episode 4 The episode begins with the Don advertising "offers you just can't refuse" for just ten dollars by shouting at cars and holding up a sign by a road. Tom shows up and asks the Don what he's doing. The Don is trying to sell his "offers" to people and will go as far as to spend money in order to get customers to buy his offers, which is why they can't refuse (because he's paying them). Eventually Tom tells the Don that his idea isn't good and the Don aims his gun at Tom threateningly. Tom, panicking, tells the Don that forcing his customers to buy his offers at gunpoint is the way to go, but this is probably just to get on his good side again. Soon the scene transitions to a woman sitting down and turning on a television, she then presumably watches the Don's advertisement. On this ad, the Don is scene in multiple poses with his silver gun repeating "an offer you just can't refuse". The Don aims his gun at the screen and the scene transitions back to the sitting woman who now has a red targeting dot on her forehead. She sits there for a long while until she finally notices and says, "hey!" Cutting back to the commercial, where the Don's phone is ringing off the hook from callers wanting to buy the offers. The Don answers the phone only to reveal that he isn't using Tom's idea to force the customers at gunpoint at all, and has instead reverted back to paying his customers. He pays the phone customer fifty dollars (remember the offers are only ten dollars) and hangs up. He then states the ironic moral of the episode: "You have to spend money to make money" (ironic because he is only spending money and making nothing). Videos Category:Episodes Category:Muffin Mob